


Wife Swap

by Blenderguy15



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderguy15/pseuds/Blenderguy15
Summary: Nick and Judy seem to be having relationship troubles, so when they find a poster for a special type of couple's therapy, they immediately jump on the chance to try it out and save the love that they have. Spoiler alert: Nick and Judy get freaky!





	Wife Swap

It was a regular day in Zootopia. The sun was shining. Since there are no birds in this city, there were none of those chirping in the trees, sadly, but if they did exist in this universe, they would be chirping very, very happily. One particular pair of mammals walked down the streets of Sahara Square, paws intertwined as they strolled along the concrete sidewalk.

"You know, Carrots," Nick piped up, suddenly having a thought in his head as he walked along.

Judy looked up to him with curiosity in her violet eyes. "What is it, Nick?" she asked, wanting to know what was going on in that head of his.

"Haven't you found it odd that birds don't exist here in Zootopia?" he asked, his free paw on his chin in thought. "Like, they probably have some city of their own in a distant land, but they don't live here," he commented.

Judy thought for a moment in silence, and then shrugged. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe they just don't like it here?" she asked, the fact that this was a city for mammals specifically leaving her head momentarily.

Nick also went "Hmm," and thought for a little bit longer. "Perhaps you are right, as you are with most things," he added, though it was with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Judy quickly picked up on that tone and promptly elbowed him in the ribs for good measure. Nick yelped in pain and then rubbed his bruising rib. "Did you have to go and do that?" he asked.

Judy smirked as they walked along. "Gotta keep you in check, Slick," she said, and Nick scoffed at that.

"As if putting a ring on my finger wasn't enough, now you have to put a leash on me and keep it tight," he jokingly whined, placing his free paw on his forehead in mock anguish!

Judy snickered and rolled her eyes. "You were the one who proposed to me," she said, poking him in the stomach with a jokingly accusatory finger.

Nick tried to ball up in defense against the poke, and had to hold back a giggle as he was very ticklish. "You were the one who said yes," he shot back, ruffling her ears.

Judy laughed and batted his paws away to straighten her ears. "And I'm glad I did," she said before her eyes fell upon something that caught her attention. "What's this?" she asked, leading her foxy husband over to the thing that she saw.

The thing that she saw was in fact a flyer advertising a special sort of couples therapy called Wife Swapping. Two couples agreed to swap wives for the evening and in theory that is supposed to make the husbands appreciate their wives more or something like that.

"Wow, this advertisement doesn't seem too confident about itself," Judy uttered as she read over the poster.

Nick walked closer and took the poster to look it over himself. "Maybe that's their ploy to get you to try it," he said as he looked at the back of the poster as well. "I mean, I'm feeling excited for it."

Judy looked up at him with a slightly confused look. "Wait, you're actually interested in this?" she asked, sounding almost indignant.

Nick gave her his signature smirk and answered, "Who knows, maybe I need a break from all your elbowing and poking that you've been doing recently. You know, that could be considered domestic violence. I'm a  _very_  fwagile fox, you know," he teased in a mocking voice as he pet her head.

Judy once again bapped his paws away and took the poster from him. "And maybe I need a break from your snarky attitude before you give me a migraine," she shot back, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"So it's settled!" Nick shouted at the top of his lungs. "We shall attend this Wives Swap for the benefit of our marriage!" he said rather cheerfully.

Judy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the silliness of her husband and smiled in spite of herself.

Thanks to Nick's shouting, a particular lion couple overheard them. They walked over, a similar poster in their own paws. "Are you two considering trying this therapy out?" they asked, looking like a very kindly couple.

Nick looked up at them rather proudly, while Judy sort of sank into herself out of embarrassment. "Why yes!" Nick stated rather loudly. "We are! I see you also have such a poster in your own very paws," he commented, stating the obvious. "Are you not considering this yourself?"

Judy winced while she facepalmed. Nick seemed to be in a mood.

The lions sort of looked at each other in mild concern for the strange-acting fox. The female spoke up after a moment of mildly awkward silence. "Yeah, we're thinking of trying it out just to say we've tried it, I guess?" she said, not sounding too sure of herself. "If anything, it would make our anniversary tomorrow that much more special since we'll have not seen each other for a night."

"That's right honey," said the male lion, his mane all a-poof. It was a poofy mane. The  _poofiest_  of poofs. Oh, and it was tinted pink. It seems that couples therapy is not the only thing these two love-lions do together as they both had a pink tint in their fur, meaning they had gone and dyed it together forever.

Judy found herself not being as embarrassed now that she was getting comfortable around the two lions, though she did wonder what had gotten into her fox in the first place. "Oh, in that case, happy early anniversary," she said, smiling at the two.

They both smiled back. "Thank you!" said the female. "Wait, I  _just_  now realized! Are  _you_  Judy and Nick Wilde!?" she asked, obviously excited to have possibly found who were maybe the most famous couple in all of Zotoopia.

Judy blushed a bit and acted aaaaalll bashful as she answered. "Yeup, that's us," she said, trying to sound humble.

The female lion seemed to get very fangirly. "OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! It's really you!" she shouted.

"Careful honey, you don't want to get too excited," said her husband as he placed his big soft lion paw on her shoulder. "Remember what happened when you accidentally bumped into Ryan Reynard?"

"I knooooow, but you had to admit, he was totally hot!" she said rather quickly, the excitement in her body turning into pure spastic energy. The male smiled yet rolled his eyes, having heard this same shpeal whenever they had gone to see Deadpoodle.

"Anyway, it's very nice to meet you two," said the male as he squatted to offer his paw for them to shake, which they both did, though Judy could have sworn that Nick was about to autograph his own name using his finger on the lion's fur.

"It's nice to meet you too!" said Judy with a warm smile. "What are your names?" she asked.

The male lion put his paw on his chest. "My name is Michael, And this is my wife Michele. Sorry for her rambunctiousness. She is very excitable."

"That's alright," Judy said with a smile. "My husbando over here is rather excitable himself, as you probably could have guessed with his yelling earlier."

Nick merely smirked and shrugged as the conversation went on. "Was just excited is all," he said, which only helped to prove Judy's point which she capitalized on by gesturing to the fox and then looking up at the lions in a "See what I mean?" look.

The two lions chuckled. "Yeah, though I'm not entirely sure that Wife Swapping is entirely something to get entirely excited about….entirely," said Michele. "I mean, you usually try it out when your marriage is having problems." She then suddenly GASPED. "WAIT! Are you two having problems in your marriage!?" she asked, suddenly looked very worried.

Judy was quick on the defensive. "No no no, it's nothing like that. We just sort of stumbled on this poster, and then Nick was all for it. I mean, we could try it, if we really wanted to."

Michele suddenly gasped again. LOUDLY. "WAIT! What if  _we_  were the couples that swapped!?" she asked and then started jumping up and down very excitedly. "OMIGOSH BABE WE LIKE TOTALLY HAVE TO DO THIS BABE!"

Michael gently rested a paw on her shoulder to calm her down. "They only said that they were considering it, but hadn't decided," he said before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Are you sure you had your decaffeinated coffee this morning?"

"Yeah, the coffee that's in the green jar, right?" she asked, and then the skin under Michael's face when a little white. Safe to say, it wasn't the green jar that had her coffee. In fact, the green jar at home was distinctly labeled "Sugar." He would have to talk to her about that later.

"You know, I don't think I'd mind swapping with you," Nick said, and Judy snapped her head in his direction.

" _WHAT!?_ " she pretty much hissed at him.

Nick smirked and shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, these two seem really nice, and it could be a fun thing to talk about on their anniversary," he suggested. Michele promptly and excitedly nodded.

Judy blinked at her fox. "You don't talk about a night with another person that isn't the person you are having an anniversary with!" she said.

Michael stepped in. "Perhaps it doesn't need to be for us, as it does seem you two have some disagreements going on," he suggested, to which Nick nodded.

"Yes, totally, our marriage is falling apart at the seams! Carrots! We need this if we want to live together! It's the only way!"

Judy sighed and facepalmed. There was no getting out of this without looking like they did indeed have a ton of problems. "Alright, fine, if it'll make ya happy, we'll try this out, but ONLY if one, it's with these lions, and two, you don't pull a stunt like this again," she bartered.

Nick crossed his heart and made a Junior Scout sign with his paws. "I promise," he said, seemingly more normal now that he had his way.

Michele bounced up and down on her paws. "Yay! Let's go to this place right now and get this whole thing set up," she expositioned.

And so, the quartet of mammals made their way through the vast concrete jungle that is the many buildings inside of this city called Zootopia. They passed by many shapes and sizes and species of different mammals as they walked along, and soon they found the address of the place that was on the poster that they found together. Forever.

There was some paperwork to be involved with the process because of liabilities and other legal crap, but it didn't take long for the group to officially be swapped. Michael scooped up Judy in his big lion arms, and the bunny had to admit that it was enjoyable to be picked up and carried by such a larger mammal. They walked one way towards Michael's place while Michele carried Nick much in the same way that Michael was carrying Judy to his place.

* * *

Soon, the lion carrying the rabbit walked into his den. It was rather cozy and homey; Judy found herself put at ease upon entering the house, as she had been a little nervous on the walk here. Then again, she and Michael had been chatting and getting to know each other in a rather amicable way, so the two were pretty much buddies at this point.

"Want me to set you down now?" Michael asked as he smiled down at the cute bunny in his arms. Of course, he wouldn't call her cute out loud because they had talked early on about how Judy felt about being called cute.

"Nah," Judy said as she shimmied her way deeper into his big soft mane, almost to the point where her little body was enveloped into it and just her ears were poking out. "It's rather soft in here," she purred happily.

Michael laughed as he walked into the bedroom. "Well, I'm glad you think so," he said. "Michele keeps saying that I need to trim it some."

Judy's head poked out of the mane. "That's preposterous!" she exclaimed! "No blade should  _ever_  touch this  _glorious_  mane of yours!" she stated rather strongly.

Michael laughed again as he fished her out of his mane and set her on her feet on the bed so her eyes could at least be level with his chest and not something else.

Judy, of course, was respectful and kept her eyes towards his head and face and mane and snout and muzzle and whiskers. He had it all. If Judy was a lioness, she would have been  _very_  attracted to him...well, if she was honest with herself, she was a bunny and she still found him somewhat...okay, maybe a good amount of hotness. Maybe it was because she spent half the trip here burying her face in his thick, bushy mane, where she got a good whiff of those pheromones.

"That's kind of you to say," he said as he reached down and pet her cute little ears. She smiled and instinctively leaned into the big ol' paw that was rubbing on her head. She had to admit, there was something about being given affection from a much larger mammal that she found rather enjoyable.

Michael, on the other hand, was having the same effect, but also different, in that he was finding it very enjoyable to be in the company of a much smaller mammal. And the more time he spent with her, the more attracted to her he felt.

Michael then took a seat next to her, which made the squeaky mattress squish down and almost threw Judy off her balance if not for being able to lean against the big lion for support. She blushed ever so softly as her arms had to wrap around his neck, pressing her soft little cheek against his as his.

"O-oh, hey there!" she stated somewhat shyly, but made no effort to move away from his visage.

Michael felt his own cheeks start to heat up in a blush as he found himself nuzzling against her soft cheek. "Hey," he replied back with a charming smile. His large arms wrapped around her smaller frame and pulled her in close where she was standing on his lap.

There was a moment of silence of they looked deep into each other's eyes, gazing into the windows of the soul. Her purples eyes, and his blue. It was a magical moment for sure. Slowly, inch by inch, their muzzle moved ever closer, their breath washing over each other's faces. Judy's lips brushed against Michael's in a fashion oh so tantalizing.

Judy's arms wrapped around his neck again, and she hugged herself to him, pressing her little body against his strong lion chest. Their hearts began to beat as one as their lips finally met in a display of hot, fiery passion. Judy pressed into Michael even more, wanting his warmth from his fur and his mane and his lips. His big soft paws rubbed her back in a way of almost petting. Of course, they both knew that this was going a bit too fast, so they slowed down the kiss in super slow motion. Just kidding, they pulled away, blushing hard and panting just a little bit.

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself," Michael said, rubbing the back of his neck in a most sheepish manner. He blushed out of embarrassment as he looked her over.

Judy laughed a little and smiled up at the lion. "That's okay, I got a bit carried away myself," she admitted bashfully, clasping her paws behind her back. As she looked away from the lion, she noticed a door that looked like it could have been for a closet if it wasn't opened a little and the sight of leather collars and a leash could be seen, as well as one very unkempt bed. "What's that?" Judy asked, pointing to the strange door.

Michael's eyes followed her finger and he broke out in a HUGE blush as he realized what she was pointing at. He was quick to pick her up, stuff her under his arm, stand up and go close the door before getting back to the bed. "My wife is into decorating and decided to experiment with our spare room that we made. It used to be the closet until we expanded it," he lied, sweating nervously under his mane. But because he had a mane, Judy wouldn't be able to see the sweat, and thus bought the lie.

"Oh, okay," she said rather cheerfully, satisfied with the answer. She blushed again as she realized how close in proximity her lips were to his again. She was tempted to lean in for yet another kiss. She wanted one, now that she was addicted to his lips. His big lion lips. But then, her stomach decided to growl rather loudly, startling the two temporary spouses.

Michael chuckled at how hungry Judy's tummy sounded with those vibrations from her bowels. "I guess you're hungry?" he asked politely. "I'm sure I have something in the fridge for you to eat. You know, like lettuce, salad, maybe some carrots, as stereotypical as that is."

Judy had a thought pop into her mind and it was too good to pass up. "I think I could go for some sausage," she teased as she leaned in, nuzzling against him. She could tell it was doing something because - as stated earlier - she was standing on his lap. "But then again, if you got a big juicy carrot, that can work too."

Michael blushed as his paws cupped her little and shapely rump and pulled her closer. "I think I can help you with that," he purred in her ear, his voice deep and rumbly. It wasn't long after that the clothes were flying off, and that bed was squeaking a whole lot more throughout the night.

* * *

As the lioness carried Nick up the apartment stairway - the elevator was down, unfortunately - they chatted as well, getting to know each other. Luckily, Michele was able to calm down enough to have a normal-ish conversation with her, though she seemed very excited to talk to Nick about Nick.

"We're here, sweets," Nick said in his best casanova voice. He handed her his set of keys so she could take the keys and unlock the door, which she did. It was Judy's apartment, so it was rather small for the lioness. Once inside, she set Nick down so she could lay on the bed as best as she could, though she took up pretty much the entire space.

"Sorry for the tight fit," Nick said with an apologetic smile.

Michele simply grinned and winked at him. "Not gonna be the only tight fit here tonight, sugar," she teased as she laid on the bed in a rather suggestive pose. Which was a feat in and of itself because she took up so much space that she barely fit on the bed. Just her butt and some of her back could lay on it.

Nick blushed, as he did find the lioness rather attractive. Of course, it could be because of his strong foxy sense of smell, and the fact that her pheromones have spiked since the door closed behind them. Nick could feel a certain article of clothing tightening as the seconds ticked by. But there was something he  _desperately_  wanted to try.

"H-hey, I have a request of you, if that's okay," Nick said shyly. Judy never let him do this in the past, and so the opportunity to have this thing he's dreamed of for so long has his heart beating in his chest rather excitedly.

With her legs still spread in that suggestive pose towards the fox - though she was still fully clothed, so it's still appropriate, I guess - she smiled at him. "Yeah, go ahead and ask. You can literally ask me to do anything; Michael and I are a bit crazy in bed sometimes," she giggled.

Nick's jaw dropped just a little bit. "O-oh, okay then. Well, in that case, lift you leg up so I can get under the bed there," he said, and she did as he asked. He quickly ducked down to rummage under the bed for a few moments before coming back up with a Naruto costume in one paw and a Hinata costume in the other.

Michele looked at the two, and being a big anime dork, her eyes widened as she could see where this was going.

"Tonight, can you be the Hinata to my Naruto?" he asked with a heavy blush. "Th-the Hinata costume is one size fits all with special elastic. I got it for Judy originally, but she was too normie to be Hinat-"

"OMIGOD YES PLEASE!" Michele all but shouted as she snatched the suit away from Nick. She immediately began stripping right there on the spot, no shame whatsoever. Nick was tempted to avert his eyes, but was allured by the lioness as she put on the suit. It fit perfectly, and it put some fuel in that rocket of Nick's.

"H-holy crap," he muttered, on the verge of a nosebleed of anime proportions. "I-I can only get so erect," he joked as he stripped down and put on his Naruto outfit, but not without letting Michele get a look at the goods. And the goods, she liked.

All suited up, Nick walked up between the legs of Hinata-Michele. Even with his new costume, it was clear that Naruto-Nick was rather excited about what was going on. He crawled up onto her belly and scooted along her body until their noses touched. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Hinata," he said, already in character.

Hinata-Michele smiled back and gave a cute anime gasp of epic proportions. "R-really?" she asked, acting all cute and shy, especially with the dark-haired wig that she was wearing. "I-I had no idea that you had these feelings for me for so long~" she said cutely.

Naruto-Nick smirked as he kissed her on the lips. "Believe it," he said simply before going in for a full snogging.

"Well then," Hinata-Michele giggled as she bit her lower lip after they broke off the snogging for a breath, "why don't you show me what it's like to be loved by the next Hokage?~" she asked in a seductive tone.

That was all Naruto-Nick needed to release of his inhibitions. "I hope you're ready then, Hinata, because I'm about to summon my kyuubi," he said as he began taking his pants off.

Bucky and Pronk looked at each other with greatly confused expressions as they heard lots of creaking, slapping, and Naruto-related sex puns coming from the other side of the wall.

"I thought Judy wasn't into that show?" asked Bucky, to which Pronk nodded.

"I don't think she is…" he trailed off with a suspicious tone. They could only imagine what sort of anime debauchery was going on in the other room.

* * *

So it was next morning that they all arrived at the place where they had gone to get the paperwork done for this whole process. Where was this place, you may ask? None other than Mystic Springs Oasis.

"So, like, how did the therapy go?" Yax asked. Under his desk were materials for those flyers that Nick and Judy had found. "Did you find that you guys were not as connected to your swapped spouses as your real spouses?" he asked.

All four smiled at their respective spouse. "Yeah, I feel like this has really helped us all," Michael said happily. "Right guys?" To which, everyone else agreed.

"That's really cool! If you guys ever feel the need to take the therapy again, don't hesitate to call. Oh, and you'll get ten percent off your next purchase here at the Oasis if you refer a friend and have them bring back one of these flyers," he said happily.

They all thanked the yak and walked out. As they did, he smiled to himself. "Man, this therapy is really working out for my clients. Who knew that having an innocent date with someone else's spouse could be soooo beneficial," he said with a proud smile, completely unaware that he was in a business of making "love-buddies."

Standing in front of the Oasis, they all exchanged numbers. "Let's do that again sometime," Judy said with a smile, looking up to Michael.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun," the male lion said as he held his arm around his spouse's shoulder. Nick and Michele agreed as they smiled and winked at each other.

"Wanna set a time for it next week?" Nick asked casually, to which Michele bounced up and down rather excitedly.

"Yeah! Maybe we can plan it for a whole weekend next time!" she blurted, and all four agreed and lived happily ever after.

Back at the apartment, Nick realized he had forgotten to clean up. The room was a mess, the bed was totally unkempt, and a couple of costumes with suspect stains on them laid on the floor. Judy rolled her eyes and placed her paws on her hips. "She was the Hinata to your Naruto?" she asked.

"Believe it," Nick responded with his trademark smirk.

* * *

**Yes, this is intentionally weird, terrible and totally not serious. Yes, this was written in a livestream. Yes, you can join my livestreams by subscribing to my channel. Just type in Blenderguy15 in Youtube and I should be the only one on there. I plan on trying to regularly stream, so make sure to be on the lookout and be ready to give me the weirdest suggestions you can!**


End file.
